Bésame por ser mi cumpleaños
by Sirenita
Summary: Tonks no dejará que la inferiodad, inseguridad y el maldito regalo impersonal de Remus la depriman: ella obtendrá a toda costa un buen cumpleaños. Regalo para Biank Radcliffe.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

"**Bésame por ser mi cumpleaños"**

Tonks estaba cansada. No, cansada sólo era una palabra que resumía los demás sentimientos que la venían consumiendo lentamente y en silencio: Enojada, triste, depresiva, agria, quisquillosa y demasiado intolerable. ¡Y todo en el mismo día de su cumpleaños!

No, tampoco es que estuviera así por cumplir años. Era joven y disfrutaba que la saludaran, compartir con sus amigos y familiares un rato agradable. La posibilidad que estuviera así de amargada en su cumpleaños era parecida a la que dejara de tropezarse con el maldito paragüero de Grimmauld Place. Es decir: Nula.

Error. Los planetas se habían alineado de alguna forma que había hecho que las posibilidades se invirtieran y ahora era la diosa del mal humor en persona. Y con una nube negra lloviéndole sobre la cabeza, figuradamente.

Pero no podía permitirse sentirse así el día de su cumpleaños. La señora Weasley había organizado una pequeña cena para celebrarlo en La Madriguera y había aceptado –aunque de mala gana-, ya que los reproches de la mujer por no festejar aquel acontecimiento tan importante la habían agotado.

Le hubiera gustado estar sola o con algunos de sus compañeros de la Academia de Aurors para darse el lujo de ser irresponsable por una noche: salir a un club, emborracharse, bailar con cualquier hombre del lugar y hasta hacer el ridículo con pasos de baile que pretendían ser sensuales. Quería dejar de ser la Tonks de siempre para poder olvidar y pasar un buen rato, especialmente en su condenado cumpleaños. Aunque eso significara una resaca y quejas al día siguiente de juerga, pero hubiera valido la pena…

Bueno, pensó para animarse, no sería una cena larga. Vendrían unos pocos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y sería algo íntimo. Nada para preocuparse.

La chimenea emitió el sonido de cenizas removerse y un fuego verde apareció, anunciando la llegada de alguien por polvos flú.

Tonks se levantó del sillón y se arregló un poco su chaqueta, mientras ensayaba la sonrisa más falsa de su vida para saludar a los invitados.

-¡Bienvenido! –saludó la chica, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la razón de su amargura-. ¿Remus?

-Nymphadora –dijo limpiándose distraídamente el hollín de su roñosa túnica, o al menos eso parecía, porque la chica percibió al instante que él se había puesto muy tenso.

Ella se giró sin decir nada más. Si no fuera porque la señora Weasley estaba buscando Merlín sabe qué en su cuarto, su marido aún no llegaba del ministerio o si alguno de los hermanos pelirrojos anduviera por la casa; habría ido discretamente a preguntar quién había tenido la brillante idea de invitarlo a _él._

-Feliz cumpleaños –se escuchó el ruido de un paquete-. Está algo arrugado, pero… la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Ajá. Gracias, Remus –con lentitud se sentó en el sillón nuevamente y recibió el paquete que le tenía extendido el hombre. Se sintió como una estúpida cuando los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por saber que recibiría algo de él, que Remus le había buscado un obsequio; para ella, sólo para ella. Rasgó el papel y sacó una caja alargada-. Una pluma –murmuró observando la caja detenidamente, donde se apreciaba la fotografía de una pluma muy delgada y con incrustaciones de piedrecillas de colores.

-Es una de las nuevas novedades en el Callejón Diagon. Las piedrecillas tienen un tratamiento especial con aceite de dragón…

-Qué detalle, es… absolutamente inesperado –chasqueó la lengua tratando de controlar su ira. Sabía que en cualquier punto su pelo podría tornarse rojizo-. Muchas gracias, Remus, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Remus no era idiota. Se daba cuenta perfectamente que su regalo no le había gustado, pero lo más importante es que ella se encontraba incómoda por su sola presencia. ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? Molly prácticamente lo había amenazado con robarle sus lociones para controlar el vello excesivo en la cara si no iba esa tarde a cenar. Por supuesto sabía que el motivo era el cumpleaños de Nymphadora, así que haciendo uso de todo su temple, aceptó y eligió el regalo más impersonal que pudo encontrar para la chica. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, no quería que se ilusionara si le llevaba un chocolate o el CD de ése grupo de música que tanto le fascinaba.

Se sentó en una silla al frente del sillón, y con voz cansina dijo:

-Molly me invitó y no pude negarme –explicó como si eso fuese a aliviar el ambiente. La gélida mirada de la muchacha lo estremeció-. No me mires así.

-Admites que nunca te importó mi cumpleaños, Remus. Además del hecho que sigues llamándome por mi asqueroso nombre y me regalas una cochina pluma de las que tu tía abuela te daba cuando eras pequeña porque era un pariente lejano –se excusó fríamente-. No sé cómo quieres que te mire, entonces.

-Nymphadora…

-Tonks, Remus. Es Tonks –pidió apretando los labios.

-Está bien, Tonks.

Se quedaron varios minutos en un silencio muy tenso. Remus miraba como si fuera interesante los cientos de libros de cuidados hogareños de la señora Weasley y Tonks movía el pie frenéticamente, observando la eternidad que demoraba el segundero en avanzar para que dieran las siete y así todos los demás invitados llegaran.

-¿Por qué eres tan puntual? –musitó refunfuñando.

-No fui puntual. Llegué treinta minutos antes… Soy adelantado –corrigió sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-Como todo un abuelo…

Los ojos castaños del hombre se dirigieron a la chica, quien ahora volvía a fijarse en el reloj, y pudo ver cómo el cabello café y opaco que hacía días que tenía –sabiendo muy bien que él era el causante de su apariencia- cambiaba a ser uno casi rojo vivo. También, que pequeños rizos hacían que se viera más corto al mismo tiempo que su nariz se respingaba un poco.

Sólo la había visto una vez así: cuando Kingsley le había negado ir a una misión por la Orden. Y esa noche, por primera vez vio de lo que era capaz la joven auror con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –inquirió levantándose.

-No tengo idea –se alzó de hombros-. ¿Acaso te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo?

-Sabes que no se trata de eso, Tonks –torció los ojos-. Ambos nos sentimos incómodos… Puedo irme, si eso deseas. Me disculpas ante los demás diciendo que tuve un contratiempo porque la luna llena se acerca.

-Podría sentirme muy cómoda a tu lado, pero es tu culpa.

-Tonks… -suplicó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Me vas a retar? No soy tu hija, Remus. ¿Aunque te gustaría, no? Sería ideal que fuera uno o tres años más joven para decirme que podrías ser mi padre…

-Tonks, por favor. Eso es francamente ridículo.

Al ver la mueca dolida en su rostro, Tonks suspiró sintiéndose un poco mal por haber mencionado lo de la juventud. _Sólo un poco_.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? –preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Acaso quieres que te diga por tu nombre?

-No es eso –negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rulos se movieran como una cascada-. Me parece extraño… aunque me gusta oírlo.

-Generalmente no habría hecho caso a tu petición –parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir, como si evaluara la posibilidad de contarle la verdad-, pero es tu cumpleaños. Además, no quiero que… -señaló su pelo con rapidez-, te enojes más.

-Entiendo lo de mi enojo –jugó con uno de sus rulos y sonrió. La mirada del castaño se iluminó al verla casi feliz-, pero lo de cumpleaños… ¿A qué viene?

-Con James y tu tío Sirius, teníamos la costumbre de darle un trato diferenciado al que estuviera de cumpleaños –explicó con aquel tono melancólico lleno de alegría cada vez que hablaba de sus días en Hogwarts-. Seguíamos algunas de sus órdenes, por ejemplo. Sólo era un día donde podíamos pedir deseos especiales… como besar a la novia del amigo, aunque Sirius y yo jamás se lo pedimos a James, ya que Lily era sagrada. James usualmente me pedía que le hiciera los deberes hasta con un mes de adelanto y tu tío tenía el privilegio que no le restara a puntos a Gryffindor si lo pillaba en su cumpleaños vagabundeando en la noche por los pasillos, seguramente haciendo una broma.

Las facciones antes duras y frías del rostro de la joven desaparecieron dejando que un brillo juguetón bailara en sus pupilas, que las mejillas obtuvieran un poco de color y esa sonrisa débil diera paso a una más abierta, más espontánea y con una intención claramente evidente: algo había dicho él que le había dado una idea. Una _gran_ idea.

-Entonces, por ser mi cumpleaños aceptaste decirme Tonks –dijo poniéndose de pie. Él asintió-. ¿Aplicaras esa regla todo lo que queda del día?

-Er, supongo –crispó los labios sin entender muy bien adónde quería llegar.

Sin ningún rastro de torpeza, Tonks acortó la distancia que la separaba de Remus y se plantó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo en que se daba cuenta cuál era su plan.

-Por favor, Tonks… Lo hemos hablado varias veces.

-No te voy a pedir que reconsideres el hecho que me amas o algo por el estilo. No he mencionado tampoco algo sobre una relación entre nosotros dos –dijo rápidamente y le sonrió. Su pelo café casi rojizo, fue tornándose cobrizo-. Quiero que me beses.

-¡Tonks!

-Y no lo digo solamente por lo que siento por ti… Lo digo también por tu maldita pluma. No quiero sonar poco humilde, pero merezco un regalo mejor que eso.

Remus le puso las manos en los hombros para empujarla y así poder escapar. Balbuceó una incoherente excusa de que era de pésimo gusto usar sus memorias juveniles para sacar provecho:

-Eso sin contar en que soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso para ti –la miró a los ojos como hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido oportunidad. Era un pequeño gusto que se podía dar, se justificó, sólo una pequeña tentación para no caer en el pecado mortal-. No soy para ti, Tonks.

-Y yo doy demasiado joven, demasiada egoísta para ser una Hufflepuff y muy torpe… Eso sin contar que es mi cumpleaños. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Remus? –preguntó haciendo un leve puchero-. Es mi cumpleaños y me siento miserable. Sé que pedir justicia es difícil, en especial en estos tiempos tan difíciles, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo tener un mínimo momento de alegría en _mi día_? –la duda que se asomó en el semblante del hombre fue suficiente-. ¡Bésame, Remus Lupin! –le ordenó-. ¡Bésame por ser mi cumpleaños!

No tuvo que repetirlo nuevamente. Él se inclinó, dobló un poco el cuello y sus labios ya se posaban encima de los de ella. Todo fue repentino, porque sin tener plena consciencia de lo que hacían, sus labios se atrapaban mientras ella dejaba que sus manos se posaran en la espalda de Remus.

A la metamórfaga no le importó que tuviera una barba de tres días, tampoco que sus manos duras tocaran su suave cuello, y en lo más mínimo se preocupó que el poco hollín que le quedaba en la túnica ahora le embarraba su falda; porque los labios de Remus eran tan exquisitos como pensaba que serían. Que fuera viejo le daba experiencia, que fuera pobre lo hacía poseer un corazón que valía oro y que fuera demasiado peligroso… era aún más excitante, ya que sus labios se movían sobre los de ella con su habitual timidez, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, la timidez era reemplazada por unos labios salvajes, que no temían en cumplirle su deseo.

El hombre lobo entreabrió los ojos sólo un poco, para poder contemplar las largas pestañas de la chica casi rozando con las suyas y vio que el color del pelo de la chica cambiaba, pero no pudo fijarse más porque la boca de la chica le concedía la oportunidad de dejar que su lengua explorara aún más el sabor de sus besos. ¡Y cuándo había querido besarla! Sin saber cómo, esa chica fue ocupando sus pensamientos; y cada vez que ella insistía en que lo quería y en que debían estar juntos, él lo negaba sintiéndose el ser más infeliz del planeta. Que fuera joven le hacía olvidar todos los problemas que habían marcado aún más el paso de los años en su cuerpo, que fuera egoísta era la única explicación para la marcada intención de posesión de sus ávidos labios y que fuera torpe sólo le agregaba más ternura y la hacía muchísimo más hermosa.

Cuando se separaron, Remus vio que el pelo de la chica era rosa chicle y lacio. Muy parecido al día cuando la vio por primera vez tropezarse con el paragüero de Grimmauld Place y el mismo color que tenía cuando le dijo que lo quería.

-¿No ha sido tan malo, verdad? –le preguntó alejándose, con mucho pesar, pero sabía que ya había sido suficiente. A juzgar por el acaloramiento del hombre, ella sonrió-. Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida.

Y a pesar que sabía que había cometido un terrible error por ceder ante la tentación, él simplemente se permitió darle una última mirada cariñosa antes de que escucharan a la señora Weasley bajando por la escalera anunciando que ya estarían por llegar los invitados.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**** Dedicado a **Biank Radcliffe**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, ninia! Me demoré siglos en escribirte esto y no tengo excusas que valgan la pena, pero aún así aquí tienes mi regalo. Espero que en tu próximo año ya tengas a tu propio Remus Lupin bajo tus redes, y si no es así… pues dile que por ser tu cumpleaños debe hacerte caso en todo. ¡Te quiero mucho!**

**Pues, ésta es mi primera incursión en Remus y Tonks, así que sé que no es bastante buena, pero es la pareja favorita de mi amiga… Además, debo aceptar que hace tiempo quería escribir de ellos. Me parecen simplemente adorables.**

**Todos sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, halagos, consejos y dudas; serán muy bien recibidos en un review :).**

**Muchas gracias por leer, adiós.**


End file.
